kidsincorporatedfandomcom-20200213-history
Classical Case
Classical Case is the 20th episode of Season 2 of Kids Incorporated and 46th episode overall. In this episode, Renee and her British cousin Samantha (played by Renee Sands in a dual role) clash over music styles when Samantha visits the U.S.A. Plot Summary Following the opening song ("Tell Her About It"); the kids are at the counter where Riley is displaying his latest invention: a pen with an endless supply of ink (unfortunately, the pen is too big and rather difficult to control). As this happens, a girl named Samantha Brisbane enters and introduces herself as Renee and Stacy's cousin from England. However, after the next song ("Glory Days"); problems begin to arise, as Cousin Samantha was unimpressed (describing the song as "interesting"). When pressed further, Samantha reveals she prefers classical music (as opposed to rock 'n roll); leading to her clashing with Renee despite Ryan attempting to intervene ("Agree to Disagree"). We then see Ryan and Kid playing basketball outside the P*lace when Renee storms in holding the newspaper, with Samantha making the front page. Ryan then points out how both Samantha (who unbeknownst to the others was listening in) and Renee were closed-minded to trying new things (in this case, different types of music). However, the Kid sprains his wrist while shooting a lay-up; leaving him unable to rehearse (though he says he felt like he could play later that night). At this point, Cousin Samantha offers to pinch-hit ("One Man Symphony"). Following the song, though, Samantha runs out of the P*lace. Moments later, Renee and Samantha return; having made peace over music styles and offering Samantha an opportunity to play keyboards for that night's concert while both agree to try different styles, setting up closing song "It's Still Rock and Roll to Me". Kid Cast * Marta "Martika" Marrero - Gloria (credited as Martika Marrero) * Ryan Lambert - Ryan * Rahsaan Patterson - Kid * Renee Sandstrom (credited as Renee Sands) - Renee and Cousin Samantha * Stacy Ferguson - Stacy Adult Cast * Moosie Drier - Riley Dancers * Wendy Brainard * Darren Lee * Mario Lopez * Gina Marie Vinaccia * Andrea Paige Wilson Songs * "Tell Her About It" (Billy Joel cover; lead vocals by Renee, Stacy and Gloria) * "Glory Days" (Bruce Springsteen cover; lead vocals by Ryan) * "Agree to Disagree" (Kids Incorporated original; lead vocals by Renee) * "One Man Symphony" (Kids Incorporated original; lead vocals by Renee) * "It's Still Rock and Roll to Me" (Billy Joel cover; lead vocals by Kid, Ryan, Renee, Stacy and Gloria) Trivia * Cousin Samantha would return in Season 3's "All's Well That Ends Well" episode. * "It's Still Rock and Roll to Me" would also be used in the Season 2 episode "Sock Hop". * "Glory Days" is the only song in this episode where Renee didn't sing lead. * "It's Still Rock and Roll to Me" has Kid playing bass guitar during the song. This marks one of the few times Kid is show playing an instrument other than keyboards (specifically, the keytar) or saxophone (Ryan playing saxophone in this song) Category:List of Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:List of Season 2 Episodes of Kids Incorporated